Linka
Linka is the bearer of the Wind Ring and the 4th Planeteer to be summoned, in A Hero for Earth. When calling Captain Planet, she is the 3rd to use her ring. She comes from the Soviet Union, although this was later changed to Eastern Europe (due to the USSR crumbling prior to the airing of the third season). Despite her Wind Ring being Violet in color, Linka's color is White when all 5 Magic Rings summon Captain Planet. Personality The brash, feisty, grumpy, and sassy Linka is the Planeteer most likely to make mistakes with her English, though she is usually corrected by Wheeler in a good-natured manner. She expresses herself very well, but continues to use occasional Russian words in her everyday speech. Linka enjoys bird-watching (a bird brought her ring to her) and playing music on her electrical keyboard. These hobbies are evident in episodes such as Birds of a Feather. She also admits, in the episode You Bet Your Planet, that she enjoys dancing. Linka is often the voice of logic and reason, though she also has quite a hot temper. She is technologically-minded, and is revealed to be a hacker in the episode Polluting by Computer. Though she sometimes gets carried away and acts without thinking, Linka is likely to remain rational in a tight spot. She is not afraid to risk her own life in order to save someone else - in the episode Volcano's Wrath, Linka flings herself into a volcano in order to save a woman trapped on a ledge. She uses the power of her ring to stay above the lava. Linka has the power of Wind, which means she is able to blow objects away, or to lift herself or the other Planeteers into the air. Lifting herself, however, is draining, and she cannot keep the effort up for long. Though she is logical and uses calm rationale to work her way out of most dangerous situations, it is not unknown for Linka to grow upset or feel helpless when met with difficulties. Occasionally, like anyone else, she relies on her friends to cheer her up or give her support when she is feeling down or particularly overcome with something. Linka is the most analytic one of the group, often the one to investigate the science behind things by using her computer to analyse data or pull up extra information during missions. In the episode Greenhouse Planet, Linka's power is revealed to be the one which allows Captain Planet to fly. However, out of the Planeteers, Linka gets captured the most. Appearance Linka wears brown short-shorts, purple ankle socks with teal converse sneakers, and a yellow Planeteer t-shirt with a teal colored emblem, under a purple long-sleeved collared shirt and sleeveless light-brown vest. Her belt buckle has a red communism star on it, and she wears several badges or pins on her vest: a yellow star, a red musical note, a piano, a red cow (possibly a reference to the Russian fairy tale) and a shooting star. It's quite possible that the badges all hold extreme significance for Linka, as she can be seen wearing them even as she is exercising or running around on Hope Island's obstacle course in her running clothing. In Seasons 3-5, her t-shirt and collared shirt are switched out for a blue sweater with a green colored emblem with the vest becoming a darker shade of brown. (Rain of Terror shows references to this.) Linka's blonde hair is always tied back into a ponytail with a black band. Her hair appears to be thick and curly, and is quite long - though admittedly it does change length occasionally from episode to episode. At the very least it is shoulder-length, though when she is running or using her wind-power, it can sometimes look much longer. Linka has a thick fringe/bangs. Linka's eyes are blue for the first three seasons. After this, her eye colour is changed to green. She is quite tall - she appears to be just an inch or 2 shorter than Wheeler, who in turn is an inch or 2 shorter than Kwame. She is taller than Gi and, like the others, much taller than Ma-Ti. She has pale skin and often has the appearance of wearing red or pink lip gloss. In the final season, like the other characters, Linka receives a "make-over". This season is considered somewhat less-canon than the others, as the "revamped" aspect of the show was not popular with the long-term fans of the program. As a result, Linka's looks in season six are usually forgotten in favor of her more familiar look in seasons 1-5. In season six, Linka's hairstyle changes slightly. She still has a blonde ponytail, but her hair does not appear to be as thick or curly. Her hairstyle is given the appearance of having holding gel in it - her fringe/bangs are a little more severe. Her eyebrows are also much darker, as opposed to her usual blonde. Her clothing also changes in season six. She wears brown leggings/jodphurs, a long-sleeved light-blue shirt with a sky blue vest with a green emblem, and sky blue thigh-length boots. She has a pink belt with a blue pocket attached to it. Linka is very beautiful and a hit with men. This makes Wheeler very jealous. Role in the Series (TBA) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Punch Time Exploders Category:Planeteers Category:PTE Reserve Team